LAS PIEDRAS RODANTES
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Un visita del pasado, hace recordar a Hermione lo que es compartir el mismo tiempo el mismo lugar y ser parte de la misma historia...(oneshot, con un final que ni yo me esperaba)


**LAS PIEDRAS RODANTES**

Era sábado por la tarde...

Estaba por entrar a la ducha cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta. Me puse una bata blanca para abrir...

- ¿Ron?.- He de decir que me sorprendió un poco verte.

- Hola Hermione, ¿Puedo pasar?.-Dijiste sonriéndome, como si no hubiera pasado años desde la última vez que llamaste a mi puerta.

- Si, adelante.-

Nos sentamos en la pequeña sala de mi casa. No te decidías a hablar. Tienes cerca de 25 años, y en ese momento me pareciste el mismo muchacho inseguro con el que compartí tantas aventuras en Hotwarts. Mi mente voló años atrás.

_Compartimos el mismo cielo  
compartimos el mismo anhelo  
compartimos el mismo tiempo y  
el mismo lugar. _

__

Por aquellos días, Harry tenía un genio de los mil demonios, y un humor sombrío. La muerte de Sirius le había afectado profundamente. Tu y yo, tratábamos de levantarle el animo, de alegrarlo o distraerlo, pero él nos rehuía, se apartaba y nos contestaba con sarcasmos. Emprendió una guerra personal contra Voldemort, si no estaba buscando contrahechizos y maldiciones, estaba practicando hechizos de defensa y ataque, que después nos enseñaba en las reuniones del E.D. Las reuniones eran lo único que parecía disfrutar, se entusiasmaba y reía, parecía el mismo Harry de siempre, si no fuera por que sus ojos se ensombrecían y su risa era fría... Tu estabas tan preocupado por él, te sentías impotente y triste de no poder ayudar a su mejor amigo, aunque no lo admitieras ante nadie. Yo trataba de mantener la esperanza, pero cada día nos dábamos cuenta de que el "Harry" que habíamos conocido no volvería...  
  
Se alejaba más y más de nosotros...  
  
Empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo solos, al principio fue extraño, pero mientras pasaban los meses comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, seguíamos peleando, pero nos agradaba reconciliarnos; hicimos de la torre de astronomía; un lugar donde los dos nos refugiamos para charlar tranquilamente.

  
  
_Fuimos parte de la misma historia  
íbamos en la misma Prepa  
yo siempre fui una lacra y tú eras  
del cuadro de honor. _

__

__

Nos besamos por primera vez bajo el roble, junto al lago, con timidez y algo de temor. Tu cara estaba tan roja que no había mucha diferencia tu rostro y un tomate. Yo estaba confundida, me había invitado varias veces a Hogsmade a beber cerveza de mantequilla y helado, pero no podía creer que nuestros sentimientos habían cambiado...

- ¿Qué somos?.- Pregunte

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga ahora?.-

- Ya has jugado mucho conmigo.- Dije pensando en los dos últimos años que habíamos pasado, él encelándose de Víctor y yo de cuanta chica se te acercaba, sin jamás hablar claro. Sus ojos centellaron con enojo, volvió a besarme, esta vez con pasión y fuerza.

- Eres mi novia.- Me dijiste dulcemente al separarnos.

- Voy a pensarlo.- Dije con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

- No te lo estoy preguntando Hermione, lo estoy afirmando.-

- ¡Soy una chica Ron!, ¡no un trofeo que hayas ganado!, ¡o un objeto que hayas comprado tengo derecho a decidir si....- No pude continuar mi alegato, me besaste de nuevo, y me sostuviste tan cerca de ti que me sofocaba, despertabas en mi, sensaciones increíbles, te eche los brazos al cuello, quería sentirte aun más cerca....

-Eres mía, Hermione Granger.- Me ronroneaste en el oído, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y supe que era cierto.

_Las piedras rodando se encuentran  
y tú y yo algún día nos habremos de encontrar  
mientras tanto cuídate  
y que te bendiga Dios  
no hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo._

_   
  
_  
- ¿Pasa algo Hermione?, te has sonrojado.- Me preguntaste con una varonil voz, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

- Solo recordaba, eso es todo.- Dije guiñándote un ojo, contestaste con una sonrisa cómplice.

- La pasamos bien, ¿no?.- Dijiste relajadamente.

- Si, es cierto. Pero aun no me has dicho que te trae por aquí.-

- Bueno...he venido a pedirte un favor...-

- Dime, si esta en mis manos, cuenta con ello.-

- Quiero que seas la nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hotwarts, hay una plaza y la Directora McGonagall me lo ha comunicado, ya han propuesto a alguien para ocupar el lugar, pero creo que esa persona no esta capacitada para ese trabajo.-

- ¿Quién es?.-

- Soy yo.- - Eso es fabuloso Ron.-

- No, no lo es.-Yo no estoy capacitado para enseñar nada a nadie, yo no soy un héroe como Harry, ni la bruja más inteligente que alguna vez haya salido de Hotwarts, tu estas mejor preparada para ese puesto-

Me sorprendí, tantos años y seguías dudando de tus propias habilidades, cuanto daño pueden hacernos nuestros traumas adolescentes. Lo entendía, las heridas sanaban, pero las cicatrices seguían ahí...

  
  
_Encendimos el mismo fuego  
competimos en el mismo juego  
compartimos el mismo amor  
y el mismo dolor. _

_   
  
_  
Después de que nos hiciéramos pareja, solo disfrutamos de tres meses, plenamente de nuestra relación. Fueron tres meses maravillosos, pero eran la calma antes de la tormenta.

Un día, la guerra para la que Harry se había estado preparando y de la cual solo sabíamos por lo que nos contaba la Orden y leíamos en El Profeta, nos alcanzo...

El E.D. se convirtió en un verdadero ejército; integrado por los alumnos mayores de todas las casas de Hogwarts, incluyendo para sorpresa de muchos, a varios de los Slytherins. Era muy poco el tiempo que podíamos vernos, entre la estricta vigilancia de La Orden del Fénix, los enfrentamientos con los mortífagos, y las misiones del E.D, no teníamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos...

Absolutamente todo era un caos, los mortífagos comenzaron a multiplicarse y hubo cada vez más ataques a las familias mugles y a los magos que no eran de "sangre pura", también hubo represalias para los "traidores" que de una u otra manera estaban relacionados con los mugles.

Los malditos mortífagos llegaron al punto de atacar la madriguera, su objetivo: Ginebra Weasley, el señor tenebroso se había percatado de la debilidad de Harry por ella. Los gemelos y tu, estaban ahí, sin embargo no pudieron impedir que se la llevaran. Voldemort logro su objetivo, acelerar la batalla final, por que Harry decidió hacerle frente a su destino y acabar con Tom Ryddle. Jamas olvidare la fría mirada de sus ojos verdes, cuando anuncio que mataría a Voldemort. Estaba furioso, jamás en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo lo había visto así, su mirada fría, sus ojos destilaban odio puro...

Tu también estabas furioso, pero contra ti mismo, no podías perdonarte haber dejado que los mortífagos se llevaran a Ginny, no importo que tanto Harry te dijera que acabarían de una vez por todas con ellos, ni cuanto lloro tu madre, ni cuanto te recordaron los gemelos que apenas si llegaron antes de que te lanzaran la maldición imperdonable. Tu orgullo estaba hecho pedazos, por que no habías podido proteger a su hermana menor, por que te la habían arrebatado de las manos.  
  
Esa noche en la mansión Black, fui la única testigo de tus lágrimas de frustración. Tu dolor era el mío, nunca había odiado tanto, a nadie en mi vida, como odie esa noche a los que se habían llevado a Ginny. No podía dejar que te derrotaras, no podía dejar que nos derrotaran. Me senté en tus piernas, mientras te abrazaba, te susurre palabras de apoyo y consuelo, te amaba tanto...  
  
- Eres mi ángel.- Dijiste mientras enredabas tus dedos en mis cabellos ensortijados. Busque tus labios, necesitaba que me sintieras, que entendieras que yo estaría contigo a pesar de todo, que eras mi héroe por arriesgarte a morir por proteger a tu hermana, que quería estar contigo siempre...

El beso continuo, con ternura, con amor, con pasión...

Tu boca incitaba a la mía, tu lengua y la mía libraban una batalla de permanencia en la boca del otro. Tus manos revolvieron mis cabellos, las mías se aferraban a tu espalda, las tuyas bajaron con suaves caricias hasta mi cintura, me apretaste fuertemente contra ti, sentí tu masculinidad contra mis nalgas... Necesitábamos estar cerca, sentirnos uno junto al otro, sentirnos uno. Me empujaste suavemente para quedar recostada a lo largo del sillón. Nuestras manos vagaron libremente, tocando, sintiendo, exigiendo, envolviéndonos en una nube, lejos de los mortífagos, de Voldemort de la guerra....  
  
Comenzaste a besar mi cuello, suavemente, dulcemente, un deliciosos cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo cuando tu lengua rozo el lóbulo de mi oído. Tus manos comenzaron a jalar mi a hacia arriba, hasta que mi pecho quedo descubierto, fue cuando la idea de parar cruzo por mi mente, pero tu, comenzaste a tocarlos, a acariciarlos suavemente a lamerlos y chuparlos. Me estremecí, todas esas sensaciones me incitaban a llegar más lejos, metí mis manos por debajo de tu túnica y acaricie los músculos de tu pecho, suspire de placer, haciendo que mi vientre se moviera pegándose con tu entrepierna, lo cual provoco que tu también suspiraras.  
  
Te repegaste a mí, tratando de repetir la sensación, yo te abrace con mis piernas.

  
_La vida nos jugo una broma  
y el destino trazo el camino  
para que cada quien se fuera  
con su cada cual. _

A tu madre no le gusto entrar y encontrarnos en el sillón. Se puso a llorar y te grito por más de una hora. Te llamo irresponsable, insensible, inmaduro, y todo lo que se le venía a la mente, te hecho en cara su ausencia...

Yo tuve ganas de gritarle, quería pegarle por no medir sus palabras. Tu me detuviste; apretando mi mano con fuerza, y con los ojos me pediste que la perdonara. El dolor de perder a su pequeña la estaba trastornando.  
  
Cuando Molly por fin se calmo, y se fue...

Hablamos...

Decidimos que era mejor terminar nuestra relación hasta que todo hubiera pasado, decidimos esperar tiempos mejores. Prometimos que esperaríamos, que seguiríamos juntos, pero que por lo pronto no como pareja. No queríamos ofender a nadie. En un mundo envuelto en guerra y dolor, no había lugar para el amor...

El secuestro de Ginny, fue el comienzo de una batalla apocalíptica, los mortífagos comenzaron a matar muggles, como si fueran patos en plena temporada de casa. La existencia del mundo mágico, dejo de ser un secreto. Las cosas se complicaron a un más, las personas culparon a todos los magos de los ataques, al más puro estilo de la inquisición, comenzaron una cacería de brujas. ¡No podía soportarlo!, ¡tenía que hacer algo!, así que me integre al equipo de relaciones diplomáticas entre, magos y muggles, fue una decisión acertada, pues necesitaban una especie de traductor simultaneo que conociera ambos mundos.

Un escuadrón del E.D. se dedico por completo a rastrear y descubrir, la base de operaciones de Lord Voldemor, pronto se dieron cuenta de que no seria sencillo, el tenebroso mago, se movía rápidamente de un lugar del planeta a otro. Por un año completo, Harry, tu y otros miembros del escuadrón, lo siguieron por incontables países, mientras yo me enfrascaba en la diplomacia y la cooperación entre muggles y magos, para proteger ambos mundos de los mortífagos, que a pesar de todo se multiplicaban. Por todo ese año, no nos vimos si no por escasos momentos.

Las fuerzas se equilibraron, todos pudimos entender, que para bien o para mal, el final estaba cerca. Voldemor mismo, dio a conocer el lugar de su guarida, la vieja casa de su padre, él también sabia que era tiempo de terminar, y estaba seguro de ganar, tenía un As, bajo la manga.

El E.D. asalto la guarida de Lord Voldemor, con la Orden del Fénix, como segundo frente, Harry me contó que poco a poco se fueron abriendo paso entre las filas de los mortífagos, no me imagino el horror que debe ser, ver caer amigos y enemigos por igual, en algún momento, todos habíamos sido compañeros del mismo colegio. Harry llegó a una habitación en el segundo piso de la mansión, frente a una chimenea con fuego mágico...

- Te esperaba Harry.- Dijo una voz, perfectamente conocida por él.

- ¡Ginny!.- La chica pelirroja, le lanzo la maldición imperdonable a Harry, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Se quedo petrificado y espero a que la maldición lo alcanzara, pero nunca la recibió, en cambio, vio como Cho, corría frente a él y caía fulminada.

- Siempre quise hacer eso.- Sonrió Ginny.  
  
En cierta forma seguía siendo ella misma, pero Lord Voldemor había encontrado la manera de corromper su alma y quedarse con su cuerpo. Sabía que Harry, jamás podría acabar con Ginny. El Duelo Mágico duro por horas, Ginny tiraba a matar, Harry se defendía y atacaba, pudo haber acabado con ella en dos ocasiones pero no se atrevió. Al final se encontraba a los pies de Ginebra, retorciéndose de dolor por la maldición Cruciatos, ya no había a donde correr. Un rayo de luz, desarmo a Ginny, habías logrado salvar a Harry. La pelirroja sonrió con perversidad, y convocando su varita, te lanzo contra la pared.

- Adios, hermanito.- Dijo apuntándote con la varita al pecho, conjurando un hechizo que sacaba chispas verdes.  
  
Un Harry, maltrecho se paro con dificultad, no supo como, pero un conjuro salio de sus labios, más bien una plegaria, el mismo tipo de magia que había utilizado su madre para protegerlo. La sombra de Lord Voldemor, salió del cuerpo de Ginny, las varitas crearon una burbuja de magia, como la primera vez que se habían enfrentado, hasta que la fuerza de ambas fue tanta que las dos, se consumieron a hasta quedar en cenizas. Lord Voldemor, se arrojo sobre Harry, pero este saco de su túnica la espada de Grifindor y se la encajo en el cuerpo. Un viscoso liquido verde, comenzó a emanar de la herida, la fuerza vital de con Tom Ryddle, como si fuera un agujero negro, la herida comenzó a arrastrar asía ella todo lo que tenía alrededor.

Un ciervo blanco de gran cornamenta, cabalgó trazando círculos alrededor de la figura que entre gritos de agonía se desvanecía, protegiendo así, a Harry, Ginny, Ron y el cuerpo de Cho, de ser también adsorbidos. Al final, una mancha negra atravesada por una espada, era todo lo que había quedado de Lord Voldemor.

Harry, fue internado de emergencia en el hospital San Mugo, agonizaba, no sabían si sobreviviría, Ginebra no tenía mucho daño físico, pero los sanadores, no tenían idea de lo que la retorcida mente de Voldermor, afectaría la mente de la pelirroja, tu tenías muchas heridas, y un brazo destrozado, habías perdido mucha sangre. Pase días en el hospital, antes de que me ordenaran volver a la oficina de relaciones diplomáticas entre magos y muggles. Aunque todo había pasado, teníamos muchas cosas que arreglar  
  
Pase cada tarde a verlos, a verte. Harry, por fin salió de peligro y pudo abrir los ojos, Ginny también despertó, pero su memoria estaba dañada para siempre, no tenía idea de quien era, donde estaba, no recordaba a su familia, ni a Harry, no sabía caminar, ni siquiera sostener una cuchara. Fue muy doloroso para todos, las más pequeña de los Weasley había vuelto a nacer, era como un bebe.  
  
Tu habías despertado unos días antes que Harry. Despertaste, y lo primero que encontraste fue un par de ojos azules que te miraban con amor, y una hermosa cabellera dorada que destellaba con la luz del sol. La miraste, sonreíste, y la besaste...

Lo sé, por que yo iba entrando en ese momento...

Sentí como los ojos se me llenaron de agua, pero no deje que ninguna lágrima asomará en ese momento. Me fui, y regrese un par de días después, cuando sabía que ella no estaría ahí. Por un rato charlamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, después me contaste como te habías enfrentado a Draco y vencido, cuando éramos niños, muchas veces le deseamos lo peor a Malfoy, ahora sabíamos, que la vida era dura, y que odiar, no traía más que dolor.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero del cuarto, se nos habían terminado los temas con los que podíamos seguir evitando enfrentarnos uno al otro. Fui yo quien rompió, el silencio.

- ¿Estas con Luna?.-

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?.- Exclamaste entre sorprendido y molesto.

- Nadie.- Conteste

- Las cosas no son como tu crees, Hermione, yo...-

- ¡Basta!.- Dije, no quería explicaciones.

– ¿La amas?, Contéstame Ron, ¿La amas?.- Pregunte, la voz se me quebró, y te mire a los ojos, quería la verdad.

- Si...-

- Era todo lo que quería saber... - Dije. – Entonces seguiremos siendo amigos...- Agregue y me levante de mi asiento, junto a tu cama para irme, te di la espalda.

- Hermione no llores por favor, no quiero que estés triste.-

- Eso, ya no es algo de tu incumbencia.- Dije mientras salía de la habitación sollozando.

Durante los primeros seis meses de la recuperación de Ginny, estuve cerca de tu familia y cuidando de Harry, las veces que nos cruzamos habíamos hablado de cosas triviales, con un tono educado sin familiaridad, cuando las cosas mejoraron un poco, decidí marcharme de Londres.

_Las piedras rodando se encuentran  
y tú y yo algún día nos habremos de encontrar  
mientras tanto cuídate  
y que te bendiga Dios  
no hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo._

- Ronald Weasley, escúchame bien. Te conozco desde que éramos niños, y se perfectamente que serias un gran maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, eres un excelente estratega, sabes lo difícil que es dominar tu carácter y el miedo, derrotaste a Malfoy, a pesar de sus trucos y trampas, te enfrentaste a tu propia hermana para ayudar a Harry a salvarla, te sobre pusiste al dolor de ver a Ginny transformada en una bebe y fuiste el único que creyó que ella, podía volver a aprenderlo todo. ¡Estas sobre calificado para el puesto!, Los chicos aprenderán mucho de ti, y no solo me refiero a la materia.-  
  
- Gracias Hermione, hace años que nadie me sermoneaba.- Dijiste sonriendo confiado.

- Supongo que no lo extrañaste demasiado.- Dije devolviéndote una sonrisa entre sarcástica y divertida.

- Te equivocas, te eche mucho de menos, me hiciste falta...-Dijiste bajando la mirada. Yo no supe que decir, así que me quede callada, yo también te había extrañado, tantos años de verte a diario, de discutir contigo, de apoyarme en ti, fue difícil volver a acostumbrarme a estar sola.

- ¿Por qué nos abandonaste Hermione?, ¡te fuiste cuando más te necesitábamos!. ¡Yo estaba seguro, que entre tu y yo, sacaríamos a Ginny adelante!,¡Harry nos necesitaba! ¡Yo te necesitaba!....- Me reclamaste.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¡Yo no podía quedarme!, ¡TU FUISTE QUIEN ME OBLIGO A IRME!.- Me sacaste de mis casillas. Era difícil que alguien lograra hacer enojar a "Doña Perfecta", pero tu lograbas iniciar una discusión conmigo en segundos, desde que estábamos en el colegio.

- ¡¿QUÉ!?, ¡YO NUNCA HICE TAL COSA!, ¡TU TE FUISTE SABIENDO COMO ESTABA AQUÍ TODO!, ¡HARRY ESTABA DEPRIMIDO!, ¡GINNY SE COMPORTABA COMO UN BEBE DE UN AÑO! ¡Y YO, YO TENÍA QUE CARGAR CON TODO SOLO!!!!.-

- ¡NO ESTABAS SOLO!, ¡TENÍAS A LUNA!!!!.- Te grite con todas mis fuerzas, abriste los ojos con sorpresa, como tratando de entender.

- ¿Luna?, Pero te fuiste casi nueve meses después de que..., pensé que ya no te importaba...- Dijiste tartamudeando sorprendido.

- Eso es lo que quería que pensaran todos, eso es lo que yo, quería creer...-

- Pero...solo estuvimos juntos tres meses...-

- Lo se... pero, creo que siempre pensé que terminaríamos juntos, nunca quise creer que algo nos separaría...-  
  
-¿Hermione, por que jamás me lo dijiste?.-

- Tu mismo lo has dicho, habían pasado nueve meses desde que yo te pregunte por Luna, ya no tenía caso. Así que decidí seguir adelante, al igual que tu pero... Cuando presentaste a Luna oficialmente como tu novia, ya no pude más, fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de mí. Todo lo que sentía y que había estado negando, la tristeza, la soledad, la decepción se alojaron en mi corazón y la obstinada esperanza, de que alguna vez volveríamos a estar juntos se rompió en pedazos.-

- Lo siento, no se que decir...-

- Ya no importa Ron, han pasado años desde entonces, tu has cambiado y yo también, a fin de cuentas, si no hubiera pasado lo que paso, tal vez tu y yo...- Me detuve, por que no sabía si decir lo que pensaba, pero tu pareciste leerme el pensamiento.-

- ¿Estaríamos casados?, ¿Seria eso tan terrible?.- Preguntaste

- No lo sé, es una posibilidad. Pero no fue así, y tu y yo, tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer otras personas, otras lugares, vivir otras cosas, que nos hace las personas que somos ahora.- Bajaste los ojos, yo me sentía un poco mal, nunca había planeado contarte todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Sabes Ron?, Mucho tiempo quise gritarte y reclamarte por haberme prometido que cuando acabara todo, nosotros continuaríamos donde nos quedamos, te odie, por no haber mantenido tu promesa. Y todos esos sentimientos lo guarde y reprimí, hasta que aquél día, tu presentaste a Luna como tu novia, ante tu familia y nuestros conocidos, yo aparente que todo estaba bien, pero me escabullí lo más pronto que pude y llore hasta quedarme sin lagrimas, Fue cuando decidí que no podía seguir así, que esto, estaba acabando conmigo, y que no tenía nada de malo alejarte de lo que te lastima, fue cuando decidí irme a Estados Unidos.

- Yo no sabia Hermione, yo...-

- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por eso, aprendí mucho de esa experiencia, y si no hubiera pasado lo que paso, yo nunca hubiera abandonado Londres, nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer América.- Una suave sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

Recordar América, traía a mi mente a Marck, un chico maravilloso de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, un hombre opuesto a Ron, seguro de si, caballeroso, atento, amable, alguien que podía seguirme la conversación a la misma velocidad, charlábamos desde la discriminación para los no magos, hasta las más recientes teorías de numerología y runas antiguas. Parecíamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero cada vez que el intentaba acercárseme, el recuerdo de un pelirrojo se le atravesaba en el camino. Pasamos muy buenos momentos, todo era increíble, tanto que no podía durar para siempre. Decidimos que el tiempo que yo estuviera en E.U, lo aprovecharíamos al máximo, pero cuando volviera a Londres, todo terminaría. Quisimos dejar al tiempo la decisión de si volveríamos a vernos, y el saber si habíamos hecho lo correcto Y a fin de cuentas, fue una buena decisión por que seguíamos comunicándonos, y éramos muy buenos amigos. El, me había hecho sonreír de nuevo y me había devuelto la alegría de vivir, pero lo mejor que pude aprender de él, fue la certeza de que no vivimos a la deriva, si no que alguien, un ser superior, tiene un plan mayor, para cada uno de nosotros, y que por lo tanto hay momentos, situaciones, lugares y personas que te tocara vivir y conocer, y tu escoges como reaccionar ante ellos.

- No cambiaria nada de mi vida Ronald, estar contigo, haberme enamorado de ti, fue algo increíble, fuiste mi primer amor, y eso no se olvida fácilmente. Pero la vida siguió, nos llevo por caminos diferentes, y nos hizo evolucionar de maneras diferentes, que no sospechábamos, cuando nos besábamos debajo del haya.-

- Hazme un favor Hermione Granger. Nunca dejes de ser mi amiga.- Dijiste sonriendo, a pesar de ser un hombre, aun tenías ese brillo travieso en tus ojos y esa sonrisa sincera que me había vuelto loca, cuando éramos adolescentes.  
  
- Nunca.- Asegure, y nos abrazamos.  
  
Tu abrazo era calido y reconfortante, como yo lo recordaba. ¡Dios!, te había extrañado tanto, en algún punto de esta loca vida, los dos habíamos olvidado, que antes de Voldemor y los mortifagos, antes de Luna, antes de ser pareja, incluso antes de un baile de Navidad y de un jugador de quidditch llamado Víctor Krumm, nosotros habíamos sido amigos, muy buenos amigos, tan solo Ron y Hermione...

- ¡Vaya!, ¡Con que recordando viejos tiempos!.- Un hombre de alborotado cabello negro, gafas y ojos verdes, apareció en la entrada de la sala, me había olvidado cerrar la puerta. Harry nos miraba picaramente.

- ¡Hola Harry!.- Saludaste, separándote de mí.

- Ven aquí.- Dije dándole un abrazo, tú también le abrazaste, y yo quede en medio de los dos, como cuando teníamos 13 años y nos apretujábamos debajo de la capa invisible para visitar a Hagrid.

Como iba diciendo, antes incluso de Ginny y el basilisco...

Un niño de cabello azabache, con una cicatriz en la frente, un niño pecoso y pelirrojo y una niñita sabelotodo de cabellos enmarañados, se conocieron en un vagón del Expreso de Hogwarths.

Creo que en ese momento, ninguno de nosotros imagino que nos veríamos envueltos en tantas aventuras, ni que tuviéramos que participar en una guerra, ni que aquel flacucho muchachito de los lentes rotos, tuviera que enfrentarse al mago más tenebroso que había existido.

Pero, casi un año después, cuando habíamos logrado sobrevivir a nuestro primer encuentro con Lord Voldemor, entendimos algo, que pasara lo que pasara, siempre seriamos los mejores amigos: Harry, Ron y Hermione.

****

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir un Ron/Hermione, son mi pareja favorita, y también la razón de que empezara a comprar los libros de de Harry Potter. Quería escribir, sobre su relación, sobre como se enamoraron, o se enamoran y acaban felices y juntos. Pero eso es más o menos sobre lo que todos escriben, quería hacer algo diferente. Más adulto. Una inesperada visita de mi pasado, me dio la idea de esta historia. Cuando nos enamoramos por primera vez, siendo adolescentes, solemos pensar que será para siempre, que las cosas no cambian, que nosotros ya no vamos a cambiar. Pero no es así... Espero que les guste esta historia, yo he disfrutado mucho creándola, no tenía pensado que apareciera Harry, iba ha ser completamente un dialogo Hermione-Ron, pero como todas las historias, adquirió vida propia, y se le antojo que Harry saliera al final, reforzando la idea, de que mil cosas pueden cambiar, incluso los sentimientos, pero hay cosas que no pueden ser derrotadas, como la fe, el amor y la amistad(que es una forma de amor ;)) Si te ha gustado, deja review :D


End file.
